Hana
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Summer: Anemone kuning "Simpan itu untuk musim panas kali ini." / Spring : Bloodroot 'Lain kali jangan pernah lupakan makan dan obat. ' / Autumn : Krisan "Berikan tanganmu." / Winter : Sakura putih "Sakura, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku." For EASH. RnC?


_**Hana**_

_**-A SasuSaku fanfiction for EASH-**_

_**Second POV of Sakura**_

_**Naruto belonged by Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

_**Summer: Anemone ranunculoides – Anemone kuning**_

.

Ketika kamu membuka mata, menatap keadaan di sekitarmu. Hawa yang begitu panas dengan para masyarakat menggunakan pakaian yang tipis―namun tetap menjaga itu menunjukan bahwa hari ini adalah musim panas. Dulu, kau selalu menganggap kau tidak suka dengan musim ini. Dengan kata lain, kau sangat membenci musim ini. Namun, semenjak kehadirannya ... Kehadirannya di Konoha membuat kau mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri.

Musim panas. Tepat di waktu tengah hari kau berjalan menuju kantor Tsunade. Rasa panas yang kau derita membuat deretan keluhan tiap perjalananmu. _Ah ... Andaikan saja shis__ō__ itu memberikanku waktu cuti untuk beberapa hari di pantai Konoha_. Kau berandai lagi.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_!" Suara yang agak cempreng itu mengundang perhatianmu. Sesosok teman―bukan ... Tapi sosok _sahabat_ mendekatimu dengan cengiran yang setiap waktu ia tampilkan.

"Naruto?" Nadamu seperti orang yang memastikan. Hari ini sahabat yang kau beri nama Naruto itu hanya memakai kaus hitam dengan bentuk lingkaran di depan kaus tersebut. Tak lupa Naruto memakai celana yang biasanya ia pakai. Anak itu ... Masih saja memakai pakaian yang sama walaupun sudah menjadi _jounin_ di desa Konoha. Kau membatin seperti itu.

Kau masih merasakan aura ceria di sekitar Naruto. "Tentu saja! Oh iya, kau akan kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" Dia bertanya.

"Tsunade-_shisō_ memintaku untuk merekap data-data kesehatan rumah sakit. Kau tidak latihan, eh?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu menjawab, "sudah. Aku berlatih bersama _teme_."

_Teme _...? Panggilan itu mengingatkan dirimu pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kembali hadir di dalam kehidupan Konoha ... Tim tujuh ... Dan, kau. Ya, kau memang mengakui kalau sang _teme_ memang hadir dalam kehidupanmu. Benar kau mengakui kalau dia hadir. Namun, selimut hatimu menunjukan bahwa kau tidak pernah akan bisa menyakinkan diri kalau dia―Uchiha Sasuke akan menganggapmu lebih. Sangat menyedihkan, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan_?" Panggilan Naruto membuatmu tersentak kecil. Kau hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak sahabatmu itu.

"_Gomen_, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa_!" Kau berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Namun langkah kaki besarmu tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan dirimu. Tapi ia tersenyum ... Tersenyum misterius di balik mu itu.

Kau kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukan karena takut dimarahi oleh Tsunade. Tapi takut karena sesuatu yang terus mengganjali hatimu beberapa lama ini―semenjak kedatangan Sasuke ke Konoha. Sasuke datang setelah pertempuran yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Memang sudah lama kedatangannya di Konoha, namun perasaanmu ... Perasaanmu masih saja sama seperti yang dulu. Menghentikan mu membunuhnya di saat ada waktu. Tapi ...

"Sasuke?"

Agaknya kau terkejut melihat sosok yang baru saja kau lamunkan tadi berada di jarak seratus meter darimu. Dirinya tepat berada di depan pintu gedung Hokage dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekarnya. Sasuke masih memakai baju _anbu_ miliknya dengan beberapa luka di pundaknya, menandakan kalau Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi S selama satu bulan―setahumu.

Kau berjalan mendekati dirinya dan memeriksa luka yang tak begitu dalam di bahu Sasuke. "Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanyamu berusaha untuk menahan khawatir. Namun, nyatanya Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dirimu.

Cakra hijau penyembuh dari tangan kau alirkan pada bahu Sasuke. Kau bersyukur dalam hati karena luka tersebut tidak terdapat racun apapun di dalamnya.

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu justru keluar dari belahan bibir eksotis sang Uchiha. Tanganmu yang tersibuk kini sudah berpindah pada tangannya. Kau lagi-lagi terkejut dengan apa yang ia taruh pada tanganmu.

Bunga _Anemone_ kuning.

Bunga musim panas.

"Simpan itu untuk musim panas kali ini," ujarnya pelan. Lalu ia menghilang dari hadapanmu bagaikan angin yang menyepoi pada musim panas. Begitu menyejukan hingga kau berpikir. _Haruskah kau masih membenci musim panas dikala dirinya datang membawakan bunga musim panas untuk pertama kalinya?_

.

.

_**Spring : Sanguinaria Canadensis – Bloodroot **_

Hawa panas terdahulu sudah tidak terlalu panas lagi. Hal tersebut menunjukan bahwa musim telah berganti menjadi musim semi. Kau tidak harus lagi menggunakan baju tipis, namun justru kini kau masih memakai piyama dengan jaket dan kau masih terbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh elokmu. Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat dengan hidung yang memerah.

"Hatciih!"

Aa ... Kau terkena flu musim semi, Sakura.

"Ung ..." Rasa panas di kepalamu dengan tubuh yang menggigil membuatmu cukup tersiksa. Sial! Kenapa harus ada flu musim semi, sih? Kau membatin kesal.

_**Tok!**_

Ketukan dari pintu apartemenmu membuatmu harus bersusah payah turun dari ranjang _single_ yang berwarna hijau itu. Napasmu berderu desah dengan cepat mengeluarkan uap panas dari tubuhmu. Jalanmu sedikit sempoyongan dikarenakan pusing yang masih menjalari kepalamu. Ah ... Rupanya kau lupa makan dan meminum obat tadi pagi.

"Ahh ..." Pusingmu semakin menjadi dan membuatmu hampir jatuh pingsan. Untung sepasang tangan kekar merangkum tubuhmu dalam pelukan. Kau hanya bisa samar menatap siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu. Putih ... Biru gelap ... Hingga akhirnya kau hanya bisa melihat gelap namun kau mengedus wangi menenangkan itu hingga semuanya menghilang dalam tidurmu.

.

Dalam kelopak yang menutupi manik hijaumu, kau bisa merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Kau terpaksa membuka kelopak itu dan menyipit kecil ketika cahaya itu ternyata memasuki retinamu. Oh ... Masih pagi hari atau sudah siang? Kamu menggeleng kecil tak peduli karena jika menggeleng biasa, pusingmu akan kembali.

Lama kelamaan kau membaui sesuatu. Wangi yang sama dengan wangi saat sebelum kau jatuh pingsan. Kau mencari aroma wangi menenangkan itu di penjuru kamarnya hingga berhenti di meja lemari bukumu yang setinggi pinggangmu itu.

Bunga _Bloodroot_.

Bunga musim semi.

Kau tersenyum kecil seakan kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Tapi hatimu masih saja merasa penasaran dengan bunga yang berwarna putih dengan kuning di tengahnya itu ditaruh di sebuah vas kecil dengan air di dalamnya.

"Eh?" Ketika kau meraih vas tersebut, secarik kertas terjatuh dari selipan vas tersebut. kau meraih perlahan dan membaca coretan tinta hitam di atasnya.

'_Lain kali jangan pernah lupakan makan dan obat. Cepat makan lalu minum obat. Sudah kusiapkan di dapur. US'_

Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum penuh arti. _Ternyata ada untungnya mendapat flu musim semi di tahun itu._

.

.

_**Autumn : Crhysantemum - Krisan**_

Misimu kali ini sudah selesai ketika pertengahan musim gugur di sore hari. Dimana setiap orang menganggap bahwa musim ini adalah musim cinta―Ino yang berbicara. Kau menganggap sepele anggapan itu karena semua itu hanyalah gosip belaka. Langkah kakimu masih bergerak setelah kau memasuki gerbang besar konoha. Angin kencang dan dingin terus bergemulai pada helaian rambut merah mudamu itu. Membuatmu harus merapatkan jaket, syal, dan topi merah rajutan milikmu.

"Aku pergi ke kantor Tsunade-_shisō_ dulu, _forehead_. Cepat pulang atau kau akan terserang flu lagi!" titah Ino sembari meninggalkanmu di pertigaan. Ino berjalan ke sisi sebelah kanan, sedangkan kau sendiri berjalan menuju apartemenmu yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri. Kau berjalan sendiri dengan suasana yang sepi di jalanan. Maklum, angin kencang nan dingin ini pasti membuat para masyarakat Konoha mengurungkan diri dalam rumah atau apartemen hangat mereka. Begitupun kau jika kemarin tidak ada misi ke iwagakure.

Sebuah tepukan kecil pada pundakmu membuatmu agak terkejut dan membalikan badanmu waspada. Matamu melebar ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi pelaku tepukan tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Suna, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Dia menjawab ambigu lagi. "Pulang?"

Kau mengangguk kecil lalu ia menjawab, "kuantar."

Kau tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk setuju. Kalian berdua berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan yang sepi. Hanya berdua, hingga membuatmu berdegup kencang. Angin kencang kembali menghembus di antara kalian dan membuatmu semakin kedinginan. Apalagi kau lupa memakai sarung tangan yang sudah kau sediakan jauh-jauh hari (dan tertinggal di Iwagakure).

"Berikan tanganmu." Bariton Sasuke meminta. Kau mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kali pertanda kalau kau bingung dengan maksud Sasuke. Ia tak berbicara lagi melainkan mengambil tanganmu yang semula saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sasuke melepaskan sarung tangan biru miliknya dan memasangkan sebelah tanganmu yang kiri. Lalu tanpa kau duga, ia menarik tangan kanan yang masih terbebas dari sarung tangan untuk menggenggam satu sama lain. Menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi ...

"Sasuke-kun ... Ini..."

Bunga Krisan.

Bunga musim gugur.

Ia menyelipkan setangkai bunga tersebut di antara genggaman kalian. Kau merona hebat. Wajahmu merona hebat dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Meskipun sederhana, tetap saja. _Hal tersebut membuatmu susah tidur dan terpaksa menyetujui anggapan Ino pada musim gugur._

_**Winter : Prunus serrulata – Sakura putih**_

Musim dingin. Musim salju. Aah ... Kau menyukai musim ini. Musim dimana kau bisa bermain melempari bola salju, menjulurkan lidahmu untuk dapat merasakan dinginnya salju yang turun dari langit pada lidahmu, hingga menciptakan bentuk malaikat di hamparan salju atau boneka salju yang besar.

"Kau ini, Sakura. Masih saja bermain seperti anak kecil," komentar Tenten, sahabatmu dari tim lain. kau hanya menjulurkan lidahmu tak peduli dengan apapun. Termasuk komentar Tenten yang menyatakan kalau kau seperti anak kecil.

Untung hari ini kau tidak ada misi, jadi kau bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama salju walaupun sendiri. Kau menyusuri jalan salju dan membuat tapak sepatumu satu persatu. Sepuluh langkah kemudian kau berhenti. Menemukan sebuah kelopak putih yang agaknya asing bagimu. Kau meluruskan wajahmu dan mendapati beberapa kelopak putih seperti salju itu membentuk sebuah lintasan menuju suatu tempat. Kau mengambil satu persatu kelopak tersebut dan mengikuti arah sampai mana kelopak itu berakhir. Puluhan langkah kau lakukan masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan hingga berhenti di sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi di antara pohon-pohon yang tertimbun salju.

Pohon bunga Sakura putih.

Pohon bunga musim dingin.

"Sakura."

Kau mendapati Sasuke di balik pohon tersebut. Wajah yang biasanya berkulit pucat kini tengah merona. Lalu muncullah teman-teman dan guru-gurunya―termasuk Tsunade dari pohon-pohon tersebut. Pantas saja tadi keadaan di desa cukup lengang dari sahabat-sahabatmu.

"Ada apa ini?" Kau bertanya tak mengerti. Sejurus kemudian, sahabat-sahabatmu mengadahkan tangan mereka ke depan dan meniup beberapa kelopak di tangan mereka dan membuat benda tersebut bermain-main di sekitar kau. Kau menatap kagum dengan terbangnya kelopak sakura putih.

Matamu kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang mendekatimu. Kau tersenyum kecil lalu bertanya, "jadi ... Ini kerjaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke meringis kecil lalu membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup seperti bunga yang belum mekar.

"Tiuplah," titahnya. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu bingung. Namun kau tetap mengikuti titahnya. Kau meniup lembaran-lembaran kelopak di tangan Sasuke hingga kau mendapati sesuatu di tanga Sasuke.

Cincin putih.

Kau terdiam dan membuat Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. "Aku tidak akan mengulangnya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Sasuke mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku. Membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Dan mengganti margamu menjadi marga yang sama denganku."

_Ha?_

"A ... Apa?"

"Cih. Sudah kubila―"

**Bruk!**

"Ya ... Aku mau. Aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Kau menabrak Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan. Wajahmu merona merah dan tersenyum tulus yang lebar. Jantungmu terus menerus berdegup hingga kau yakin kalau tekanan darahmu ini sedang menaik. Sasuke membalas pelukanmu dan tertawa kecil. Kami-sama ... Begitu indahnya musim-musim di tahun ini, hingga kau tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mensyukuri apa yang telah Kami-sama berikan.

_Arigatō, Kami-sama._

_._

_._

_._

The End

Author's Note: Capek capek capek seharian nulis beginian *gak ada yang nanya*

Empat musim kan? Apa udah memenuhi syarat? Kalo belum gomen ya minna :'D

Well, no more bacoters. Review and concrete, please?


End file.
